The invention relates to a method for repairing a power rail housing of a wind power plant. Furthermore, the invention relates to a power rail housing repaired according to the method according to the invention, and to a repair kit for carrying out the method.
Within a tower of a wind power plant the power rails, which are provided for carrying the current and which comprise, in particular, aluminium, are arranged within a multi-component power rail housing. By means of the power rail housing, in particular, direct access or direct contact and thus the danger of shortcuts in the current-carrying power rails are prevented. In practical application such a power rail housing comprises a multitude of interconnected power rail housing sections that on the sides that face each other are interconnected by means of connecting elements. These connecting elements are, in particular, designed in the form of cover plates or perforated plates that at the same time cover the connecting region between the power rails. The connecting elements are arranged at opposite sides of the power rail housing having an at least essentially rectangular cross section. A rear connecting element or cover plate is situated on the side facing the inner wall of the tower, while a front cover plate faces the interior of the tower. After removal, for example, of the front connecting element (cover plate) the connecting region between the power rails can be inspected or serviced.
Already during installation of the individual power rail housing sections, or in the course of maintenance work or similar, due to installation faults or inaccuracies during installation it can occur that, for example, a screw that is used to connect the cover plate to the power rail housing sections is pulled from a thread region, or that the thread provided in the power rail housing section for anchoring the screw, which thread has been put in place beforehand, is damaged. As a result of this, re-installation of the connecting element or of the cover plate is then impossible. Thus, in practical application, for the sake of simplicity or because of the lack of alternatives, the corresponding power rail housing section comprising the faulty or damaged thread or the pulled-out screw situated in the thread is disposed of and replaced with a new power rail housing section. If delays in installation, service or repair are to be avoided, the aforementioned procedure makes it necessary for wind power stations to keep corresponding power rail housing sections in stock as spare parts. Furthermore, such an exchange is relatively expensive, if nothing else for reasons associated with investment in the power rail housing section to be replaced.